I can take it, I will not care
by x se
Summary: Fleur centric HBP fic. ONE SHOT


_I can take it, I will not care_

* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters related Harry Potter, not me.  
Note: Because this is in Fleur's POV, it won't be accented. Duh. I don't think I got her right, but I don't like all the Fleur hating that's been going on. And I'm not sure about how I ended it, but…

* * *

When Bill proposed to me, I was happy. I had been happier than I could ever remember being in my entire life. I love Bill very, very much. Nothing could change that. 

Even though he had only proposed recently, I couldn't shake off the happy euphoria I had gotten. During work, of course, I tried to ignore this, so I could work on my English and get the job done. I hope to someday apply for a career at Hogwarts, but with You-Know-Who returned, that might be dangerous as well as impossible, since the greatest teachers will be needed, and I'm not really that special.

After a little while, Bill asked me to move in out of my room in The Leaky Cauldron and into his family's house. I was overjoyed at the idea of getting to know Bill's family, and my happy euphoria grew even more.

When I arrived, I saw Bill's mother and younger sister look at me, and I could tell they did not like me. So I decided I would help them out, and maybe they would like me then. I knew Bill wanted his family to like me, and _I_ wanted his family to like me, so I tried my very best.

But that did not work, because they started calling me names, saying things about me. I was, to them, "a cow." I was "full of myself." Bill did not love me, he loved "the adventure." I was "annoying." I was "Phlegm."

I tried to ignore it in the beginning, I hoped that maybe when they got to know me they would like me better. But I was still very happy, their attitude couldn't change the fact I was being married to a man who I loved and loved me back. Nothing could change how happy I was about that.

Bill smiled at me when I told him that his family did not like me, that they hated me. He told me his youngest brother, Ron, didn't hate me. I knew that was true. Bill asked me, very seriously, if we should leave. But no, I was and am too happy with him, and I told him the true. "I can take 'eet."

Later, when Hermione arrived, one of Ron's friends, I saw her obvious dislike of me. As I wasn't marrying into her family, I suppose she thought it was alright not to hide it. Although I think the main cause of her dislike was because of Bill's youngest brother's small infatuation with me. She should really pay more attention, its her name Ron says in his sleep.

Harry arrived one day. I remembered him well from the Triwizard Tournament. I don't care that they never would have _really_ let my little sister die, the fact that he risked the tournament and himself to go back for her showed me a lot about the boy. I respect him very much.

However, he, like the rest, would probably dislike. I listened to Mrs. Weasley and Bill's sister, Ginny, tell him. I moved when Mrs. Weasley left, but I listened more after she was out of view. Harry called me "Phlegm," although he corrected himself.

Later, however, I saw it in his eyes. When I looked into his eyes when I was bringing everyone some lemonade after they played on their brooms, as it was not Quidditch that they were playing. In Harry's eyes, was respect. It was as if he knew I heard what they said about me, and knew I continued to be the same.

But what they said would not change how I act. Bill told me not to worry, that everything would be okay.

How, they all seem to like me, all because I told them I wasn't leaving Bill, because of what happened. No, Bill is the bravest, the strongest. And I love him. And even if wakes up and is a werewolf, I will not care, I will stay with him. If he bites me, he will bite me, I will not care.

I apply medicine to his face, and look at the scars. If he is self conscious when he wakes up, I will kiss each scar until he is not. If that does not work, I will kiss him, and I will kiss him and kiss him. If this does not work, I will tell him I will love him no matter what, which is true.

If he runs away, I will chase him. If he has to live underground, he will bite me and I will go with him.

I can take it, I will not care, as long as I am with Bill and he is happy, because then, I will be happy.

**The End**


End file.
